


Some Seasonal Love

by RandomFujoshi



Series: not simple [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Fluff and Angst, Following Hinata's Life Through The Seasons, From Winter when he was 5, HELLA TRIGGERS LIKE WATCH YO SELF, I Tried, M/M, Not really but..., OML, PROTEC HIM, Rape/Non-con Elements, but treat yo self, season au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Starting at age five, we count the seasons of Hinata's life.I'm a slow updater but school is in (college is a bitch) so I can procrastinate my school work.(My mental problems haven't even dimmed so I need relief)Also this ends when 'Gum is A Reward' (my other fic) starts





	1. Year 5 Winter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start during the Winter when Hinata is five (Christmas Holiday)
> 
> I may go back in and add New Year's but idk
> 
> kill me pls

It was snowing. Hinata was standing outside of the window, gazing upon the shimmering beauty. He longed to go outside and play with the other kids on his street. They had new coats, new scarves, and new mittens. They defied the cold all for the sake of having fun. 

Hinata new if he left the house he'd be in big trouble. Mother would surely be at him for getting his socks all wet from the snow. 

His parents lived in a nice house, in the suburbs. They were a model couple on the outside, the kind you find in stock images. Truthfully, they were more like a stock images of a wife being beat in front of her children.

Hinata's father was a well-respected lawyer in thi prefecture, and even in Tokyo. He made enough money for his wife to stay home. She was a housewife. Cooking, cleaning, preparing the house for guest.

She tried her very best to treat Shouyou like a person, but when the child is what ruined your marriage, things get tough. She knew it wasn't truly the poor child's fault, but whenever Shou's father would hit her, the child was always the topic of conversation.

She was only allowed to buy Shouyou one outfit each year. By the end of the year it was rags, dangling from his starved body. Luckily, Father would be late at work for Christmas so Shouyou got to play with his mother more.

He smiled at the window. His socks might have holes, and his shirt may be string at this point, but he was happy. Mom was in the kitchen making gingerbread and singing his favorite song.

"You are my Sunshine"

He may still be bruised from the beating yesterday (no more playing with moms vibrate stick), but he felt good.

The snow continued to fall, the smell of gingerbread diffusing through their home. He was alive, and Mother was dancing with him.

He was the sunshine that melted all the cold his Father created.


	2. Year 5 Spring 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out
> 
> I'm a terrible person so here you go

Hinata looks outside his window, watching the beautiful cherry blossom fall to the ground below. His window isn’t much; no better than that of an inmate, but even so he smiles because it’s just big enough to get a good view.

“Mother, may I please have some flowers. It’s for a special present”

His mother was currently bent under the tree, trying to gather as many flowers as possible before Father arrived. She’s been doing this since Shouyou was two. Gathering cherry blossom petals for Shouyou, and waiting to see what masterpiece he made with it.

Father never caught the duo. Mother made sure she sought out the flowers on days he would usually stay late to work, once even letting Shouyou out of the house for two minutes to play in them. She smiled to herself, in remembering the way Shouyou lit up when he got to feel the outside.

An Hour Later

Hinata squealed in delight as he gazed up of the amazing flower crown. He had tiny hands that could easily twist and turn the flowers and vine without damaging the petals, which showed in the delicate way the flowers looked. The final product being a dozen or so cherry blossoms calmly decorating a bright green vine.

“Mother, I m-made a gift for you!”, Hinata tried to whisper through the tiny crack at the bottom of his door. He heard the subtly, but noticeably, creak= in the floor boards as his mother approached. “Show me what you made for me, Sunshine”, his mother said, getting on her knees in front of the younger boy’s door.

“Here it is”. Hinata pushed the flower crown under the door. “Sunshine, this is beautiful!”, his mother said, tearing up. Shouyou obviously couldn’t see her pleasure, but he could tell by her tone.

Shouyou blushed, hoping he made her happy enough to say yes to his question. “S-so can I eat now”.

It had been three days since Shouyou learned his ‘lesson’. He’d asked his Father for extra beans, as he was only allowed 15 a day, which isn’t enough for a growing boy. He was slapped and sent to his room. From the cold mat on his floor, near the wall, he could hear his Father yelling at his mother.

“You told that ungrateful child to ask for food!”

“I swear I didn’t baby, please don’t hurt- “

BANG

Hinata winced, knowing that Mother probably got hit again. All because he was greedy. All because he was a bad son. All because he existed. He cried, and cried, ignoring the growl from his stomach.

I’m a bad boy

Since that day, Father hadn’t left any beans in his (doggy) bowl before leaving for work. He didn’t want Mother to disobey Father to feed him, but his stomach really hurt.

“I know I’ve been a bad boy, and I promise I’ll never do it again! Even if you can only give me five beans a day!”, Shouyou cried from his side of the door.

His mother contemplated. She really wanted to give him something, but what if Father forces Shouyou to throw up to make sure he hasn’t eaten? “S-sunshine, I promise that I’ll do whatever I can to feed you tomorrow”.

Hinata whined, but was interrupted by the loud slamming of the front door. He could hear heavy feet stomping. Father, Hinata thought to himself. He knew bad things always happen when Father is home.

His mother shoved the flower crown back under the door, trying to save herself.

Too late.

“I told your stupid ass to ignore that child when I’m gone! You defied me!”

Shouyou heard a loud slap, and watched under his door as tears hit the ground. He watched their feet. He listened as his mother was slammed against the wall. “I PAY THE BILLS! TALK TO ME YOU WHORE!”.

Shouyou learned a long time ago that ‘whore’ was a big bad word. Shouyou knew how this would end. Father would take him out of his room and throw him in Mothers closet.

Then Father would throw Mother on the bed and naked wrestle her. Father is big, so he always wins and Mother always cries.

The bed would squeak annoyingly and he’d look through the slits in the closet door to see when Father was done. Then when Father goes to work the next day, Mother would beat him and bang his head against a wall. I’m a bad boy!

Shouyou panicked. He couldn’t repeat the cycle again. Shouyou banged on his room door.” I’M A BAD BOY FATHER! I MADE HER DO BAD THINGS! DON’T NAKED WRESTLE HER! WRESTLE ME! I PROMISE I’LL BE A GOOD BOY!”, he cried.

Heavy feet stormed towards his room. He door swung open hastily, causing Shouyou’s weak body to fall forward. He felt his Father’s hand grabbing him by the hair, tugging it like rope as he leads him upstairs.

He could hear his Mothers cries; he could tell she didn’t want him to take her place.

His Father threw him onto the bed. Shouyou removed his clothes, and laid down in the same position his Mother does.

After that, everything was a blur. He understood why his Mother cried so much during it. His body felt aflame and he felt his butt would shatter into a million pieces. Desperate pleas to stop went onto deaf ears. His Father didn’t stop until he was satisfied.

When his Father threw him back into his room, Shouyou cried. Not for himself, but for his Mother. She had to endure that at least two times a week, sometimes even back to back.

 

That was the day Shouyou learned empathy.

He was the water that put out the raging fire his Father enforced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a random upload schedule now that i'm not flunking college and my computer works


	3. Year 6 Summer 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI 
> 
> 'Year _' indicates Hinata's age, and since he was born in the Summer I put 6 since this started in the Winter when he was 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGOT TO ADD: 
> 
> Hinata is 5 rn so from this chap on i'll add his age along with the season and number!

Heat waves poured into the Hinata household. Shouyou panted, licking the water in his water bowl. His Father had been gracious enough to fill it up, along with his food bowl. In fact, his Father hadn’t yelled or screamed in a while. Shouyou smiled.  _Maybe it’s because we’ve been wrestling more._

He could hear his mother humming to his favorite song in the world. He imagined her singing the lyrics.  _Father must be going on an_ _other break_ , Shouyou thought to himself. The last time she sang was that winter. 

The house had air-conditioning (they’re rich, remember), but Shouyou’s room was stuffy. He was only wearing underwear, but the heat still radiated his tiny, prison cell like, room.

He learned yesterday that it is ‘ungrateful’ to ask to open his window, which ended in an extra rough session of naked wrestling. Sharp pains still ached his butt and back, but he didn’t focus on that too much.

It was summer! Summer means Father leaving for a few weeks. Summer means mother sneaking tiny pieces of pineapple under your door while you play pretend vacation with her. 

But summer also means mother drinking that weird smelling stuff that makes Father act worse than usually. It means heat waves pouring into your room, causing you to pass out every now and then. It means Father sneaking women in while Mother is buying groceries. It means Father naked wrestling those women, and them disappearing by morning.

Summer means all kinds of things to Hinata, some things being things he’d rather forget. Either way, he loved it. 

Mother always looked so happy when she sat in the kitchen with Shouyou. She’d show him pictures of the ocean.

An ocean painted a beautiful blue. A blue that he felt in his heart. He named the blue “Baburo*”. 

His mother would fill up the bath tub in the master suite. She’d put in one of the scuba toys that she hid from her husband into the tub. She’d call Shouyou upstairs. He’d see the water and the toy and light up, causing her to smile.

Summer meant happiness.

One day, mother came home earlier than usual. The grocery store didn’t have long lines that day.

She saw her husband, lying there next to a naked woman who looked like a model. Mother didn’t scream or cry, but Shouyou could tell it was because she was all cried out.

That happened to Shouyou sometimes too, especially during naked wrestling. You’d cry and cry, but after a while you couldn’t get the tears out and you stopped focusing on the pain. Was Mother hurt by seeing Father with the other lady?

Maybe, but Shouyou was an optimistic person. He hoped Mother wanted to cry tears of joy because she doesn’t have to naked wrestle anymore.

Shouyou tried not to listen to hard to the sniffles that came from the kitchen. He tried to ignore his Mother’s darkening aura, and how aggressive she became by the day.

He tried to ignore the bruises, and the beatings, and the yelling, and the crying, and the  _pain_  but it’s hard  _ya_ _know?_

By the end of the sweaty summer, Father had left them. He’d moved to America. Said he met a nice lady who could ‘follow some damn directions”. 

Mother was an even bigger wreck. She spent all of her money on sake, cigarettes, and a white powder that may or may not be illegal.

Three days until Fall and Hinata went from nice abusive suburban family to shabby hood-rats who can barely afford bread. Father paid child support, but Mother used it for her own reasons.

After all, Summer means heartbreak, pain,  and heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working on alot of othe rfics rn like i feel so productive
> 
> (TheRealKags and Kryste_Harte are giving me life rn like thx so much i love you accept my affection)
> 
> *Baburo is the japanese pronunciation for Bablo which is what i named the color blue when i was 5)


	4. Year 6 Fall 1

_(A/N: They celebrate American and mostly international holidays because I_ _know my_ _holidays)_

He could feel it coursing through his veins. He could feel the soothing colors and calming air around him. The Fall wind carried away all of the bad smoke smells. It made his shabby ‘room’ smell like love, like warmth.

He remembers back when he was still with Father last year around this time. Everything was normal, except one magical day.

A day filled with sweet aromas and foreign foods. Yams, macaroni and cheese, turkey, you name it! Guest would pour into their home, and Shouyou would be thrown into the basement. 

It doesn’t sound very ‘magical’, but that wasn’t the part Shouyou loved. Father would come down sometimes, bringing him the most extravagant scraps of food. Considering an average day means eating dog food or some random bread, meat, veggie combination, having the scraps of so many beautiful foods was the day Shouyou named “Jonestu no hi”. 

But then isn’t now, and now doesn’t resemble then in the slightest. Jonestu no hi passed, and without warning. No beautiful smells or passion food. No love.

Shouyou smiled. A good boy never breaks character. The entire day he volunteered to do everything and anything for his mother. His hands were cramped, but he kept massaging. His mouth craved for the foods of Jonestu no hi, but he never begged.

His mother was a stressed woman, having her youth ripped away from her. She hasn’t hit him since they had to move here. Sure she’s risen her voice, and raised her hand to deal a blow to the younger boy’s head, but as soon as she saw the  _face_  on Shouyou, that face of fear and guilt, she retreated, her eyes glowing with sympathy. 

Every time, even if she had only raised her voice at him for doing something silly, she’d cry. She’d hold him in her arms, kissing his forehead and repeating “I promise baby, I’ll never hurt you”.  

The irony. Father had same the same thing back when they first had Shouyou, before their marriage was as good as peeling flesh and anxiety. But not so ironically, Mother meant it. 

Shouyou could see it in her eyes.

Her stress anxiety, and depression caused her to do weird things. Like smoke those stinky pipes and drink the reeking juice that causes her to pass out sometimes.

But never would she  _ever_  hurt that precious child. The child descended from the heavens. Her little ray of sunshine.

Fall. A season of care.

Mother had little money. Child support went straight to drugs and alcohol. Gas stations aren’t all that great. Even then Mother found a way to give Shouyou something nice every week. 

Whether it be a muffin hat she stole, a bootleg movie she bought from a guy named ‘Sagi-shi’ ironically, or a dinner consisting of beans, pork curry buns from a nice old lady that lives upstairs, and cheap juice. She was poor and sickly, but she knew her son. 

She knows how the smallest things light him up and cause a chain reaction of giggles and smiles brighter than a supernova. She knows that he likes to eat his pork curry buns quick, but not before telling her how amazing she is. 

She knows that he won’t say it out loud, but he prefers if his beans aren’t touching his other food. She knows Shouyou loves ‘veggie-tales’, even if it’s bootleg and comes on a CD with terrible audio. She knows.

Fall. A season of poverty but passion.

Mother would walk with Shouyou to play with another kid who lived across the street. He’s never been able to talk to anyone but Mother and Father, so he was always super hype.

Fall used to mean passion food, but now Shouyou decided that one day couldn’t describe the entire season.

“Jōnetsu no kisetsu to hahanaru ai. Kea no kisetsu to rinyūaru no jiki”

Or to summarize…

“Henka no kisetsu”


	5. Year 6 Winter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come again with different problems and a different bundle of emotions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so MIA recently
> 
> College is fucking me in the ass and i'm unprepared...
> 
> But I promise I'll update as soon as possible, it's just hard to when my life is so bleh

This joyous season has come around yet again, but this time, things are different.

There aren’t any mouth-watering smells.

No gingerbread…

No singing “You are My Sunshine” with mom as she sways her hips like an angel…

But most importantly, there is no Father. There aren’t guest coming over to their house, and there is no standing by the door looking at the snow.

But there _is_ warmth…

Not physical, but the kind that makes you smile and twiddle. The kind that makes you want to dance. The kind that makes you want to create world peace, even when your own world is crashing.

 

Mother is warm.

Mother smiles like the sun and beams so much _energy_! Mother comes with promises of love and hope. Mother sings Gloomy Sunday by Billie Holiday while cleaning the house. Mother can yell sometimes, but Mother also heals.

 

 

 

 

The snow can’t beat a Mother’s warmth.

 

 

 

 

Hinata is sitting in his room with the door closed. He’s using the cheap arts and crafts supplies that mother bought to make her a gift.

It’ll be something beautiful. He can’t afford a nice dress or fancy earrings (he’s only 6!), so he plans to put all of the coins he’s collected throughout the years (which adds up to about $27.35) into a box along with a card and a list of all of the things that make her amazing.

He giggles a little, as he wraps all 3 of the gifts.

“Shou-chan!”, Mother calls from the living room. Hinata waddles out of his room.

The nice lady from upstairs is waiting in there. She’s holding a tray wrapped in tinfoil. “Look how much you’ve grown you little musketeer!”, The woman says as she uses her free hand to pinch his cheek.

The woman smells sweet, but weird, as if she sprayed on a “Cake and Old Women” perfume. “Mother said that Santa’s gonna have to get me some big boy clothes for Christmas!”, he says smiling at the comment.

Mother giggles. “She’s right! Soon you’ll be taller than me!”. The old woman from upstairs (Ms. Hannigan) puts the tray on their table. “I came to tell you that my church wants you and your mother to come over for Christmas”.

Hinata beams. He rarely goes outside, which is why he’s still as pale as when he was a kid. He’ll be with Mother and Ms. Hannigan, and he’ll get to meet new people!

“Y-yes! But only if Mother wants to go with me”, Hinata says rocking his heels. Mother smiles. “Of course sunshine, anything you want”.

“Thank you!”. He runs back to his room and finishes putting the presents together.

 

 

It’s Sunday now. It’s Christmas! Hinata’s racing to the living room, placing the gifts under the tree.

The day goes as planned, with Hinata meeting new people and eating good foods and _singing Christmas carols and getting presents and Mother smiling brighter than the sun when she opens his gift!_

 

This is the day Shouyou found a tiny glimmer of hope for the future…

 

The day Shouyou was truly the happiest boy on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you haven't already, and leave a comment for any KageHina ideas/prompts you have or want to see! (writers block is killing me slowly)
> 
> I know it's short as hell, and semi-rushed, but that's what crippling depression and anxiety does to a person


	6. Year 6 Spring 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caring and loving...
> 
> _each a luxury of it's own_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a toddler named Natsu who's going to be in this chapter and the next but before you read it, **she is not his sister**.
> 
> I can't explain why they have the same name without spoiling the next chapter so don't mind. 
> 
> Omg I have this super angsty idea for the next chap so YAAY

Hinata is _spent_. His body aches and he feels so _thirsty_. He’s been running for an hour straight with his neighbor’s toddler on his back trying to find the “rich” part of town.

Mother said there will be a festival with free food and other things. As soon as he heard about it he dashed over to his neighbor’s house so he could take the man’s little daughter with him.

The man’s name is Okinawa and he work’s a lot. Sometimes Hinata doesn’t hear the man’s heavy feet returning home until the sun is peeping through the dusty window in his room.

The man is nice to Mother, and in return Mother watches his daughter until he’s home. The man always ruffles Hinata’s hair and tells him he looks tough. Hinata smiles but inside he’s confused because he feels weak.

The man always tries to pay Mother for watching his toddler, Natsu, but Mother declines and says that Natsu is an angel.

Hinata loves Natsu. He can always tell what’s wrong with her, and she always smiles at him! She babbles and slobs and makes stinky diapers but she’s the sweetest drop of honey and he wants to see her grow up big and strong.

Anyways, he’s sitting in an alleyway changing Natsu’s diaper. He’s careful, because he’s wearing a nice shirt and nice pants that he got from the church last Christmas. He washed really good and brushed his hair so he could fit in once he was in the city.

He’d done Natsu’s hair too, and even went out of his way to make a pillow case look like a nice silky dress (he’s been practicing arts and crafts forever).

“Ooh! I can smell good food Natsu-chan! Let’s go!”. He’s a little tired, but he pulls through. He starts to hear people cheering and he can see the beautiful petals being tossed in the air!

Natsu is resting on his hip now and she’s babbling a mess.

“A-be-rrrrr!”.  Hinata nods. “I agree, it’s so cool!”.

In 30 minutes they’d eaten from the free vendors, Hinata had filled a plastic bag with petals and another with apples, and they were heading home. 

It heavy, but he’s had heavier. “Natsu, one day I’ll have a nice car so me and you can go all around Japan without getting tired. And I’ll have a nice house for you, Mother, and your Father. They won’t have to work so hard for us and the lady upstairs can sit on a real chair and make her good cakes!”.

He was an optimistic boy after all.

Most would consider his situation terrible, but he saw it as so much more.

He and Mother were free. He could dance and sing with Mother all he wanted, and Father couldn’t naked wrestle them anymore. Sure, his new home wasn’t exactly ‘luxury’, but the people in it were.

The man and his daughter Natsu

Mother

Ms. Hannigan (the lady upstairs)

 _Everyone_ was like silk-spun gold to Hinata. They were kind and sweet and they looked after each other.

Hinata smiled. 

“That’s what love is”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fml honestly


	7. Year 6/7 Summer 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata makes a new friend and watches children.
> 
> There is a brief mention of suicide in this chapter (literally like 2 secs) but if that makes you uncomfortable skip from "Things like investigating...." to "You question a lot..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorrrrrry if this is crappy. The last time I updated was so long ago and I'm kinda shook because reading my old fics is giving me Level 3 Cringe Burns 
> 
> Hope you guys can find something worthwhile in this (and thx to all the lovelies who encouraged me to update <3)

It was a hot morning, almost boiling.

Hinata was taking care of a couple of toddlers, since their parents couldn’t afford real child care and Mother said she’d be a bit short on rent this month.

Takeru and Takagi, the 4 year-old twins, were attempting to read some of the children’s books that the church had donated while Haruta and Natsu played in the hair bows that Mrs. Hannigan had given them.

Hinata thought it was nice, ya know. He liked kids. He liked how happy they were and how they didn’t have any worries. He _envied_ them.

Although part of his mind was still convincing him that the naked wrestling and beatings and yelling was normal and okay and _painless_ , his right mind knew something was…

 

was…

 

was _off_. He goes around his neighborhood plenty enough to see all the other families together. They were all poor of course, but those families were together. And not the way Mother and Father were.

Not the way Father connected his fist to Mother or his…his _peeing stick_ to Hinata’s butthole. It was different. They laughed and played and _joked_ and _cared_ for each other. They argued, but in the end, they came back together. They yelled, cried, and got upset, but in the end, they had each other.

In the end, Hinata had Mother. In the end, Father had been one part of his life. A part that allowed him to better appreciate things in his life no one would ever think about.

Like running barefoot on the street carefree, or eating on-brand food (or food that’s not on clearance). Things like getting bruises everywhere because your life is adventurous but knowing all the other sum kids have the same ones. Things like knowing _everyone_ in the neighborhood, so even if your mother spent the rent on sake again, you have someone to lean on.

Things like staying out until the streetlights turn on so you can return to your home, and _everywhere_ in your neighborhood qualifies as _home_.

Things like investigating bugs in the grass, and learning that putting a pot under any ceiling leak solves the issue.

_Things like learning no life is forever_

_Things like wondering why Benki’s father left when they were the perfect family_

_And why people cast dirty looks at Shouta’s mom just because she naked wrestled for money_

_And why Tori jumped off of the second story building when he was smiling yesterday_

_And why Natsu doesn’t have a mom_.

You question a lot of things in the slums. You start to realize the complexity of life and the simplicity of _living_. You start to realize how intertwined everyone’s lives really are.

You start to realize that you are _not_ the only one.

Hinata smiles as he remembered the talk he had with the boy across the street.

_“You know…my Uncle did those things to me too”_

_“Really?” asked Hinata_

_“Yeah… but he called it ‘fucking’, not naked wrestling”_

_“Fucking… that word sounds weird”_

_“My mom hits me whenever I say it, but it’s fine ‘cause Uncle hit a lot harder”_

_“My Father used to hit me and Mother a lot”_

_“My dad’s dead”_

_“……..”_

_“Don’t worry little man, I didn’t like my dad anyways. He was an asshole”_

_“Oh. Is that a bad thing?”_

_“What? The word asshole, or not being sad my dad is dead?”_

_“B-both”_

_“Well. You have no reason to care about someone who’s wronged you as much as he has wronged me. Asshole… I don’t think the adults would like It if you went around saying it. Your only 6…”_

_“I’ll be 7 soon!”_

_“Still. I’m 13 so even though it’s sill not good to say that word, I can because my friends say it”_

_“Oh. I don’t think I’ll ever say it, if it’s a bad word. Mother doesn’t like bad words”_

_“Hn.”_

_“Um, I have a question. A-about fucking”_

_“Run it”_

_“So, you know the little balloon thingy they put on their peeing sticks…”_

_“Yeah, it’s called a condom”_

_“Well, why do they need the, um, condom”_

_“Well when we’re talking about situations like the one me and you had with older men, it’s typically to avoid getting an infection or something. Sex ed down here isn’t that useful when it comes to this, so I can’t be completely sure”_

_“Oh. You know, I like talking to you about these things. Mother hates it when I ask her these kinds of questions. She cries. I don’t like seeing her cry”_

_“Well, to avoid giving your mother and emotional breakdown, you can always talk to me. I’m third in my class so I’m pretty smart”_

_“Th-thank you, Taiga”_

_“No prob, little man”_

Taiga was a lot older than Hinata. He knew so much about the world, and he always let Hinata read (well, attempt to read) his books.

Taiga doesn’t like leaving his little brothers, Takeru and Takagi, at the apartment with his uncle. Hinata decided to volunteer and watch the twins while watching Natsu.

After that, other kids started asking Hinata to watch their younger siblings. Some other kids in the neighborhood felt like leaving their siblings at home was a call to all the old men who needed some sort of satisfaction.

Hinata was only 6. He was barely old enough to handle himself, but he found so much joy in watching the other kids.

This time he only had to watch four, but there were days when the tiny little apartment was flooded with little kids.

Hinata loved every part of it. The warmth he felt for being able to play with them. The burst of energy he got to protect them. The smiles they gave him whenever they arrived.

It all felt surreal.

Hinata smiled, as Haruta and Takagi used crayons to draw a picture of Hinata.

“母のような愛。友人のように気をつけて”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a specific fall scene you guys want to see, leave it below!
> 
> my focus in school rn is math so my creativity is going down the drain (but it felt good to write this)
> 
> love you all! i'll try to update "But I Trusted You" and my other fics soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I procrastinated so hard this week I have like 4 works saved in my drafts and I'm to lazy to upload but eh 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways LEAVE A COMMEMT AND KUDOS... please???


End file.
